gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Launcher
]] , GTA San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories]] ]] ]] using the Rocket Launcher]] The Rocket Launcher is a weapon that has appeared in every Grand Theft Auto game. The rocket launcher is an extremely powerful weapon, capable of destroying almost anything capable of being damaged. The advantages of this weapon are its power and range, with its blast being capable of inflicting heavy damage from several meters away. The warhead self-destructs after traveling a distance, limiting it's range. The disadvantages are slow aiming and the propensity to seriously damage one's own health by accidentally hitting a nearby object. GTA III Era In GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, the rocket launcher resembles a US Army M72 LAW rocket launcher with a few aesthetic differences (the weapon is held by a handle on the bottom and fired through a scope, something the M72 LAW lacks in real life). In the rest of the GTA III Era (GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas & GTA Liberty City Stories) the rocket launcher resembles a Russian RPG-7 portable anti-tank missile launcher. Locations GTA III *Rockford, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus after completion of Arms Shortage. ($25,000) *Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale - On the west side of the roof of the large pink house at the west end of The Homes (closest to Cochrane Dam). To get this weapon icon, wedge an Ambulance under the lowest part of the roof on the east side of the house, climb the Ambulance then to the roof, then go west along the south side of the roof to reach it. *Spawns at every safehouse when you collect all 100 hidden packages. GTA Vice City *Phil's Place, Little Haiti - The weapon is available for purchase here after completion of Boomshine Saigon. ($8,000) *Hooker Inn, Viceport - Located in the swimming pool, directly after the entrance arch. *Spawns at the Ocean View Hotel, the Hyman Condo, and the Vercetti Estate when you collect 70 hidden packages. GTA San Andreas *Downtown, Los Santos - On roof of a building with large radio antenna. *Downtown, San Fierro - On the helipad of the San Fierro Police Headquarters. *Tierra Robada - Inside Mike Toreno's ranch upon completion of Vertical Bird. *Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas - Beside some freighters north of the garage for the AT-400. *The Emerald Isle, Las Venturas - Two are located on the roof of the casino. GTA Liberty City Stories *Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale - Underneath the Shoreside Lift Bridge. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Can be bought from Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop after completing False Idols. ($9,000) *Spawns at each safehouse after collecting 90 hidden packages. GTA Vice City Stories *Starfish Island - From the western bridge, it is at the front of the second house on the left. *Ocean Beach - Available at the Ammu-Nation store after completing the mission "Turn On, Tune In, Bug Out" for $9,000 but the price will decrease to $6,750 after completing Phil's Shooting Range. GTA IV In GTA IV and The Lost and Damned, the rocket launcher again resembles the Russian RPG-7 portable anti-tank missile launcher, it is not fitted with the PGO-7 optical sight usually seen on the launchers. It is the only heavy weapon available. The Rocket Launcher can be purchased at the back-alley gun shops for $15,000 and each rocket will cost $5,000. The Rocket Launcher cannot be obtained from Little Jacob. Locations *Northwood, Algonquin - Can be found on a large boulder in the water north of Northwood. This is the easiest RPG pickup in the city. *Castle Gardens, Algonquin - Can be found in an alcove on the southeastern partition of the construction site seen in the mission Deconstruction for Beginners. The RPG is inside an alcove facing the water, and can only be reached by boat. *Alderney City, Alderney - Can be found on the roof of the Kakagawa Building near AutoEroticar. There is no roof access from the street, so a helicopter is needed. See also *Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher from San Andreas de:Raketenwerfer es:Lanzacohetes Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars